


Be Good to Him for Me

by heavensends



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavensends/pseuds/heavensends
Summary: Derek and Julian have a night on vacation together that changes everything between them.





	1. Chapter 1

After a long and stressful, but ultimately successful, week for the Stuart Trio full of tests, sports, and Warblers, Derek finally say fuck it.  He suggests they could all use some “rest" and “relaxation," and that the best course of action for them to take would be to catch a plane somewhere beautiful where they could party hard and get laid.  Logan declines because he's promised his boyfriend he'll do blah blah blah with him, but insists Derek and Julian should totally go without him. He says it’ll be good for them because they seem "all riled up." So…they go. 

Shots, shots, shots and several EDM songs grinding up against various local hotties later, Derek and Julian start paying close attention to this one girl.  Think Kendall Jenner, but completely uninhabited. Drunken Derek falls head over heels for her, and decides he must — absolutely must — take her back to his hotel.  But as soon as she realizes the other body she’s been grinding up against is Julian Larson, THE Julian Larson, it’s seemingly all over for Derek. Julian, seeing the disappointed look on Derek’s face as she is nibbling at Jules' ear, gently pushes the girl back to him.  But she wants Julian Larson. And Derek is giving them puppy eyes. And Julian is in a bit of a manic state because of all this shit he’s had to deal with, with Logan. And before he can really think too much of it he starts whispering a proposal to the girl that maybe she "can have them both tonight…”

So it’s getting hot and heavy, and they’re passing the girl back and forth between them.  Round one, two, then three and she’s making a lot of noise during Derek’s second go. On his side of the bed, Julian’s got beautiful, just-fucked hair and a glow about him.  Derek looks over at his friend as he finishes and mouths “thank you.” That’s about when the girl’s boyfriend barges in the door. As he’s dragging her, and all the sheets, he insists that he doesn’t care about the boys at all.  He just wants to tuck his girl back into her own bed. He says this happens all the time because, as he informs Julian and Derek, who are now completely naked on a sheet-less bed, the girl is “sex crazed.” And before they know it, the girl and her boyfriend are gone.

After the door shuts, Julian starts laughing, really laughing.  And this makes Derek happy. And so he smiles at his friend because he likes seeing him so relaxed.  And Julian notices him looking at him and asks “what?” To which Derek responds “nothing.” To which Julian pouts and leans toward Derek to kiss his neck but then recoils, realizing what he’s doing.  

“Sorry,” Julian says. “I know we just…but I should have asked if it’s okay if I…”  God he’s really sleepy. 

“Just ask me then,” Derek says in a low murmur.  

“I just really want to give you a hickey right now.”

“Okay…” 

So Julian leans in and sucks his neck and Derek brushes his hands through Julian’s hair whispering “we should go to sleep…” and places Julian on his chest before he leans back against the pillows…  


	2. Chapter 2

But when Derek wakes up, he realizes that Julian is now in the shower and had at some point maneuvered his naked sleeping body into sweatpants.  And when Jules returns to the bedroom, fully clothed, freshly groomed and on the phone with room service, he seems totally unfazed and completely nonchalant.  “You good?” Derek asks him, with just a tiny bit of hesitation and worry. Julian nods. Derek pulls on a shirt. He packs his things, coiling up his chargers’ wires into neat and systemized loops.  

“Der…”  Julian starts.  Derek looks up. “Are  _ you _ good?”

“Yeah, Jules.”  Derek really wants to pull his friend into a hug.  But then the room service arrives. And Julian is taking only little bites and piling pancake after pancake with the tongs on to Derek’s plate.  So Derek thinks maybe it is best to leave it be. 

So they make small talk with the limo driver.  And pull on their state of the art headphones. Derek slides Julian the New York Times crossword puzzle on the plane when he gets stuck.   Julian mumbles that 15 across is “obviously” Gary Cooper. But Derek can’t hear him because he’s so engrossed with his French tapes trying to memorize all the vocabulary they need to know for Monday.  And Julian starts reading a script his agent sent even though he said he didn’t want to play another poor little rich kid. 

And before they know it, they’re landing.  And then they’re back in Stuart House, and Logan’s singing at the grand piano with his boyfriend, and Julian’s face drops ever so slightly before pasting on a smile, and it’s as if they never left.


	3. Chapter 3

It takes two weeks and a public quarrel with his boyfriend for Logan to start paying close enough attention to his friends to notice something odd between Julian and Derek.  Julian is a great actor and Derek is always so busy, so they can hide it from most, but Lo is their best friend and he knows when something is wrong when he pays attention.

“Why are you and Julian in a fight?” Logan asks Derek during Applied Physics, the elective they’ve chosen to take together while Julian has his Shakespeare.  

“We aren’t.”  They’re working with crystals today, observing their structures. 

“Why are you denying it?”  

“I’m not.”  

“So he slept with Casey, so what?” Logan smirks.  

“Haha very funny, god you’re an asshole.” 

“I know, but if it’s not that, what?”  

“That’s between me and him.”  

“So something did happen.”

“Logan, just drop it,” Derek says, sounding very serious.  He must have been a little louder than he thought because Spencer turns to them, looking alarmed.  

So Logan drops it.  But after class, Logan says,  “Just talk to him, please. For me?” 


	4. Chapter 4

So Derek finds Julian - in Henry V dress rehearsal attire — alone pacing in the quad and tugs at his arm.  Julian jumps back. Derek looks up at him, no longer hiding his concern. “What? You scared me,” Julian says defensively.  

“You didn’t see me walking over here?” 

“No, I’m practicing my third monologue.  Clearly.”

“Julian, what’s wrong?”

“I’m fine.”

“Is this about-” 

“No.”  Julian starts muttering the monologue under his breath.

“Jules-” Derek starts again.  

“Don’t.”

“Jules,” he repeats.  There’s a long silence as Derek just stands there, looking at him.  

“Look, it’s not like it is with him if that’s what you’re thinking,” Julian says finally, very quietly, in a way he only talks to Derek. 

“Okay, so what’s it like?” Derek responds, kindly.  

“It’s like…I really want to kiss you but I know that’s not what you want.”  Derek frowns, disagreeing. “Derek, you know I have sex with guys sometimes.”  

“Yeah, I know.”  

“And you don’t.”  

“Yeah…I mean no.  I mean, yeah, I don’t.  But that doesn’t mean we couldn’t-”  

“Couldn’t what?  Mess around?” Julian snorts.

“Look, sometimes I let girls’ boyfriends watch,”  Derek explains. Julian scrunches his face at the thought.   “And sometimes when I’m out, on the road, with the football team or something, I’ll bring back a cheerleader and when my roommate brings back one, too…we just let it all happen, in the open.  And yeah watching him, hearing him, it gets me off.” 

“But there’s always a girl.  And it’s always about the girl.  It’s always going to be about the girl.” Derek huffs in frustration. 

“Okay but the thing is, Jules.  The girl left. It was just us. So don’t pretend like it was still about the girl!”  Julian sits down and curls into a ball. Derek crouches next to him. “Will you just let me kiss you, please?  Will you at least let me do that?”

Julian nods, looking away, and Derek gives him a quick peck on the mouth.   “You know, there’s a part of me that’s been wanting to do that since the day I met you,”  Derek tells him, smiling. And it’s faint, but Julian smiles back. Then they sit together and they just kiss for a while.  It’s only when they see Logan rounding the corner in the distance that they stop. 

Julian waves and Derek feels guilty.  “Did you make up then?” Logan calls. For a moment Derek thinks he must have seen them kissing.  But Julian doesn’t flinch. 

“Did you?” Julian retorts.  

“Me?”

“You and your beau…”  

“Oh, no.  And I know what you’re thinking, Derek, but no.  I’m not the one being shitty.”

“I didn’t say anything!  Did I say something?”

“You gave a look.”

“And just so you know, we weren’t fighting.  I’m just stressed and Derek hates to be around me when I’m stressed.”

“Oh.  Anything I can help with?”  To some it might be weird to hear Logan ask such a question, but his friends expect it from him.  

“You can stay and give me feedback on my big speech.” 

“We few, we happy few, we band of brothers…”  Logan recites, dramatically.

“Yep, that one.”  Julian looks to Derek, who smiles in turn.  

“Oh shit, I almost forgot about practice! Fuck!”  Derek hops up quickly, then kisses Julian on the forehead affectionately, forgetting Logan momentarily.  Realizing his mistake, he quickly kisses Logan as well, sloppily on the cheek. “Love you!” he calls to them both, casually, sprinting toward the field.  


	5. Chapter 5

“So, have you and Derek had sex yet?” Logan asks Julian accusingly the afternoon he pieces it all together, a few weeks after it began.   They’re in Julian’s room, studying. It’s Saturday. Derek’s at a tournament in Wisconsin. Logan can be clueless but he is observant when he wants to be, so when he sees Derek’s headphones laying under Julian’s bed, it doesn’t take long for him to also notice a pair of Derek’s sneakers on the shoe rack, and a note from Derek’s sister on Julian’s desk,  and that the waste basket in the bathroom contains a bunch of packaging from Derek’s daily contact lenses. And none of these items would be odd, really, if it weren’t for the sheer number of them. That and how he never seems to know exactly where his two friends are these days. And Logan’s boyfriend, who eventually did take him back, had recently made a sly comment about Derek’s sex life and it all gets Logan thinking Julian’s oversized sweater he’s curled into now really stinks of Derek’s cologne.  

So Logan confronts him, and Julian’s heart sinks.  “What the fuck, what did you just ask me?” Julian retorts.  

“Don’t lie to me, don’t play games,”  Logan huffs, clenching his fists. Angry tears start to run down Logan’s cheeks. 

“No, this is not happening,” Julian states gruffly. “You don’t get to make this about you!”  

“So you admit it then.”  

“Yeah we’ve been having sex.  So what? Believe it or not, it has nothing to do with you.”  

“You didn’t think to talk to me about it?”  

“To what, get your permission?” 

“No, not about that.  About…you like guys?”

Julian feels dizzy.    Of course he knows there was a chance, since he never told Logan about this part of himself, that Logan truly didn’t know.  But he has always thought that somehow, after hanging out all these years, Logan had figured it out through osmosis.

“Do Travis and Dolce know?”  

“No, maybe, I don’t know.”  

“Does your agent?  Does your manager?” 

“Why are you interrogating me like this?  You of all people should understand…”

“Yeah  _ me _ of all people.  So why didn’t you come to me?  Why did you think you had to go through this alone?” 

“I told Derek.”  

“Yeah I know you told Derek.”  Logan rolls his eyes.

“And some of the cast of Something Damaged knows.  They even met my ex boyfriend.” 

“Your ex boyfriend? Jesus Christ, Julian.  So, what? You thought that if I knew I’d try to fuck you or something?  Just because I’m gay that I’d suddenly want you?” 

“No, Logan.  I knew that would never happen.  _  Never. _  Now can you just leave.  Please, just go.” 

And suddenly Logan realizes why Julian looks so sad and why he never told him.  “Fuck. Julian. Julian, just look at me please.” Julian refuses to look at him.  “I promise you I really had no idea. If I had known… So all those times you’ve helped me with a guy I liked, you secretly wanted…Julian, why did you help me?”

“I just want you to be happy.”  Then Julian starts crying, the silent kind.

“Okay, I’m going to sit with you here.  I don’t think you should be alone. We can just study.”  

And they do, vigorously and in silence, for six hours.  Julian resigns to the fact Logan is going to spend the night, but he barricades pillows between them. Logan thinks this is dramatic and ridiculous.  Then, just as Julian is about to drift asleep, Logan asks, “so is it any good? With Derek?” 

“Of course, what do you think?”


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, it’s Julian who knocks on Logan’s door at his and Derek’s suite.  Of course Logan’s boyfriend is also there, and Logan appears to be tutoring him.  The boyfriend waves at Julian awkwardly. “Hey Julian.” But Julian doesn’t engage.  

“Lo, I want your math notes from last year for lesson six,” Julian demands.  

But Logan got laid this morning and does not want to let the drama of yesterday damper his good mood.  He says, “I can do you one better, sit down and we can all go over it together. You guys are in the same class.”

“Oh, yeah, we are.”  

“Here we are halfway through the semester and I could have saved so much time by tutoring you both together if I had known this,” Logan says.  

“We have Shakespeare together too,” Logan’s boyfriend informs him.  Sure, Julian was the star of the show, and Logan’s boyfriend was in the orchestra.  But it was, technically, all one class so Julian doesn’t protest, nods, and sits down to study with them.  

It’s funny, though nothing was ever said out right, it was understood as soon as Logan started dating a new boy that he shared custody of Logan with Julian, and the three of them were never to be in the same room alone.  But now that they are, it isn’t so bad. And before they know it Logan’s boyfriend has to go to band practice, leaving Julian and Logan alone yet again but with less tension between them. 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Then Derek comes home, holding a trophy.  To Derek’s surprise, Julian runs up to him and kisses him right in front of Logan without hesitation.  “I missed you,” Derek responds immediately. 

“Come to my room tonight?” Julian pleads.  

“Yeah.  I’ll be there soon.  Just let me unpack.” And by unpack, they all know he means check in with Logan who he’s sure isn’t one hundred percent happy with this new development between his two “straight” friends.  So Julian leaves them alone to have that talk. 

“You know I would have told you, if it was only my secret to keep…I don’t keep things from you.” Derek starts.

“I know,” Logan says.  

“You must think this is a really bad idea…”

“It doesn’t matter what I think.”

“It does to me.” 

“Well, if you must know, I just want everyone to be happy.”  Derek nods. “But I also would really like to stop talking about this, if that’s okay.  It’s kind of weird for me. Can we please change the subject?”

“Okay…well, we won the tournament.  Obviously.”

“Yeah?  Congratulations,”  Logan says genuinely.  He nods to the giant trophy approvingly.  

“Thank you,” Derek replies.  “So, any new numbers for the Warblers?”  

“We’re doing Moon River from Breakfast at Tiffany’s,” Logan tells him.  At this point Derek’s super exhausted from his flight and all the games, so he lies down on the couch.  

“That’s a good one, can you sing it to me?”  He closes his eyes and drifts to sleep to the sound of Logan’s sweet voice.

“ _ Moon river, wider than a mile, I’m crossing you in style some day.  Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker, wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way.  Two drifters, off to see the world. There’s such a lot of world to see. We’re after the same rainbow's end, waitin' 'round the bend.  My huckleberry friend, moon river, and me _ .”  

Derek wakes up to Logan nudging him.  “Hey, I think Julian is expecting you to, you know, go to his room.  Remember?” Derek sleepily gets up and heads to the door. “Hey, D? Be good to him for me, okay?”

  
  



End file.
